


所爱隔山海

by Yuzuru1082_D10S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru1082_D10S/pseuds/Yuzuru1082_D10S
Summary: 给@灭种生物没了 的生贺，生日快乐！微博上的是假的，但是我一定要写！时间设定在英超某个滞后的冬歇超级无敌OOC
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Nicolás Otamendi, Pep Guardiola & Lionel Messi, Sergio Agüero & Nicolás Otamendi, Sergio Agüero & Pep Guardiola, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 3





	所爱隔山海

**Author's Note:**

> 给@灭种生物没了 的生贺，生日快乐！
> 
> 微博上的是假的，但是我一定要写！
> 
> 时间设定在英超某个滞后的冬歇
> 
> 超级无敌OOC

“Papi！我们一会儿吃那家中国餐厅的烧烤外卖吧。”Kun躺在床上对着浴室里的人喊道。

“你过两天就要归队了，到时候队医和Pep‘温馨’关怀你一个月可别哭。”Leo拿着毛巾擦着微湿的头发走出了浴室。然后一屁股坐在了床边。

“今天吃的烧烤哪有这么快就变成脂肪的，再说了这个假期我有认真保持体能。倒是你，三天两头飞过来也不怕影响状态，昨天比完赛就上了飞机吧。”Kun非常顺手地就把毛巾接了过来，跪在大老远跑过来的人的身后给他擦头发。

“球队放了两天假，没人陪我休息我就只好跑过来找你了。再说了，你放假了都不去巴塞罗那，那只好我来曼彻斯特了。”Leo像被撸得舒舒服服的猫咪一样眯着眼睛，“你想吃的话就点吧，可乐就别点了，冰箱里还有椰子水。”

“除了牛排你还想吃啥？秋刀鱼和金针菇要吗？要不再来点土豆？Nicolás【注1】也吃过这家，他说这些都很好吃。”Kun开始回想Otamendi曾经向他推荐过的美味，口水都差点滴到Leo的身上。

“你看着点就好，不过不要点太多，吃不完还浪费。”Leo摸了摸头发，觉得差不多了，于是把Kun手里的毛巾抽了出来，顺便把手机递给了他。Kun没费多少功夫就翻到了那家餐厅的电话拨了过去。

说到这就不得不提他们第一次订这家餐厅外卖的糗事。

曼城10号的英文大家是有目共睹惨不忍睹，所以在三句话之后，他败下阵来。好在对方听出了浓重的西语口音，店里又刚好有一名会西语的员工，这才让饥肠辘辘的两人吃上了饭。因为Kun的口音实在令人印象深刻，久而久之Kun点外卖时的电话都要转一手，偶尔运气好就刚好是那位员工来接。

这厢Kun刚有条不紊地报完菜名，话筒里就传来员工的道歉声：“不好意思，土豆只剩下一串了，您看看要不要再加点别的蔬菜？烤白菜是店里新出的菜品，要不尝一下？”

“你稍等，我问一下。”Kun也没想着捂住话筒就朝着在客厅找衣服的Leo喊道，“Leo，土豆只有一串了，要加点白菜吗？”

Leo其实是不太喜欢蔬菜的植物味的，不过之前点了他家的青瓜片味道就不错，没有下过的的调料但是很好的掩盖了植物的味道。他想着白菜的味道应该也不会差，所以不爱吃蔬菜的阿根廷人决定尝试一下。

“没问题，你点吧，记得让厨师不要放太多辣椒。”

等Kun交代完忌口的食物出到客厅时，Leo已经打开电视正津津有味地看着Vis A Vis【注2】，Kun一向对这种类型的电视剧十分感兴趣，所以抱着抱枕靠着Leo加入了追剧的行列，手里当然缺不了马黛茶。

因为两人看得十分投入，你一口我一口地喝着马黛茶，以至于没注意到时间的流逝，直到外卖被私人管家送了上来他们才发现自己的肚子在抗议。

Kun接过外卖的同时Leo也把茶几上的手柄收了起来。这间公寓只有Leo来曼彻斯特才派上用场，所以在买家具的时候两个人没有买餐桌，而是选了较大的茶几代替。茶几下也铺了一张大毛毯，目的就是方便他们席地而坐。

两人吃着烧烤看着电视剧，渴了再喝一口马黛茶，这种优哉游哉的生活方式绝对是Leo梦想中的完美退役日常。但他现在仍然要扛起国家队和俱乐部两座沉重的大山，所以也只能偷着享受这么一两天。好在Kun还在国家队，能分担一些压力。

吃完外卖后两个人草草收拾好残局就又继续专注地看着电视剧，毕竟平时训练和商业活动占了不少时间，他们俩落下了好几集，干脆就趁着这两天赶上更新进度。

眼看着快到十二点了，Leo的生物钟准时运作了起来，即使是喝着马黛茶仍然是哈欠连天。Kun看到身边人强忍着不睡着的样子觉得有点好笑，但是因为明天某个人就要回巴塞罗那了，今晚休息不好明天又是气鼓鼓地回去。所以电视的电源就被毫无防备地关闭了，Kun的魔爪也伸向了Leo敏感的腰部，然后一通乱挠。

“要睡回去床上睡！家里被子只有一床，我才不跟你一起睡客厅。”

快要睡着的人就被这么闹醒了，但他实在是太困了，估计走两步就会摔倒，所以只好伸出手让Kun把他抱回去。Kun看见他困成这个样子，只好认命，把人抱回床上。

回到卧室之后Kun本想再回到客厅关灯，奈何抱着的人不肯，后背刚粘上床垫手臂便用力把人拉了下来，再用腿夹紧对方的身子，软绵绵地说了一声睡觉之后呼吸就变得均匀了起来。Kun也只好亲了亲Leo的额头，便也进入了梦乡。

END

**Author's Note:**

> END
> 
> 注1：奥塔门迪的名字
> 
> 注2：西班牙版女子监狱，老板的INS有发过这部剧


End file.
